Mermaid Tale
by Iin S
Summary: Mamori menceritakan sebuah dongeng kepada anak-anaknya tentang kehidupan para putri duyung di Atlantis City. Dua bersaudara Mamori dan Suzuna yang ingin berkelana menuju pusat kota! Mind to RnR? Warning inside! Don't like? Don't read!
1. Mermaid Tale

Iin: Yay! Iin datang membawakan fic multichappie XD

Pichi: Masalah Aladdin akan kami usahakan secepatnya :)

Iin: Yeeey... yeeey... saya sangat senang~ XD

Pichi: Aku jugaaa~

Iin: Ini fic multichap kedua di fandom ini dan saya bangga! XD

Pichi: Mudah-mudahan para reviewer yang membaca bersedia untuk mereview fic ini XD

Iin: Hokey, ayo kita membalas review buat fic **Arigatou**.

Pichi: **Mitama134666**,** kazumi sii ankatsu**,** Fitria-lyss di Fidelina**,** cat . Ghost Dreamer**(Ps: Hilangkan spasi antara cat . Ghost karena kalo isi ngga kebaca / dihapus),** Rieyama Yuuko**,** undine-yaha **dan** Enji86 **sudah Iin balas lewat PM :D

Iin: Lalu...

**Shield Via Youichi**: Gyaaa! Ada kesalahan teknisss~ gomeeeen~~~ makasi reviewnya :D

**ToscaTuqoise**: Mwehehehehe... saya aja ngakkak mikirin itu XD lucu? wukya! saya punya sense humor juga XD makasi reviewnya :D

**Ochiie**: Hieee... ngapain nangis? yang lain pada bilang lucu kok #duar# eh? iye... iye... makasu reviewnya :D

**riri**: Iyaaa... Makasiii... di sini Sena juga merupakan tokoh yang penting XD osh! Makasi reviewnya :D

Pichi: Oke, cukup balas-balasnya :D

Iin: Let's go to the story! XD

Pichi: Enjoy it :)

* * *

Villa bercat biru yang terletak di dekat pantai, kini telah dihuni oleh keluarga kecil. Terdapat dua anak perempuan dan sepasang suami-istri yang kini mendiami villa mewah itu. Sebutlah Hiruma Youichi dan Hiruma Mamori dengan kedua anaknya, Hiruma Ruki dan Hiruma Yuri. Di samping kanan villa mereka, terletak villa bercat putih yang dihuni oleh pasangan suami-istri dengan satu anak. Kobayakawa Sena dan Kobayakawa Suzuna, ditambah lagi dengan anak laki-laki mereka yang bernama Kobayakawa Kizu.

"Ruki_-chan_, Yuri_-chan_. Ayo tidur sayang," ajak Mamori kepada kedua anaknya.

Sudah enam tahun, Mamori dan Youichi menikah. Mereka dikaruniai dengan kehadiran dua putri kembar.

Hiruma Ruki, sangat tomboy. Rambutnya berwarna _auburn_ pendek sebahu, telinganya lancip, matanya biru dan giginya runcing. Ia suka membawa pistol berukuran mini dalam sakunya. Dan, ia juga menyukai kue sus!

Hiruma Yuri, memiliki ciri fisik yang sama dengan Ruki dengan rambut sepuluh senti dibawah bahu. Namun, Yuri sangat manis dan anggun. Ia tidak suka kue sus, tapi ia suka permen mint. Ia selalu membawa sapu darurat kemana-mana untuk menghindari, melindungi atau menangkis peluru kakaknya —Ruki.

"Aah… Bunda, ceritakan kami dongeng…," rengek Ruki.

"Iya Bunda, agar tidur kami lebih nyenyak," bujuk Yuri.

"Mm… cerita apa ya?" Mamori berpikir sejenak.

"Ayolah Bundaaa…," pinta kedua anaknya bersamaan.

"Wanita berambut panjang yang tinggal di menara?" tawar Mamori.

"Sudah pernah," kata Yuri.

"Putri yang tertidur?" Mamori memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bosan!" keluh Ruki.

"Gadis dengan sepatu kaca?" Mamori menatap anak-anaknya lembut.

"Yang lain…," ucap keduanya kompak.

"Hm… peri gigi?" Mamori mulai memutar otaknya akan dongeng-dongeng yang akan ia ceritakan.

Ruki memegang giginya, "Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Ayolah Bun…," pinta Yuri dengan mata _blink-blink_.

"Bundaaa…," rengek kedua anaknya.

"Baiklah, Bunda punya cerita. Tapi nama tokohnya aneh," Mamori mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Siapa nama tokohnya Bun?" tanya Yuri tidak sabar.

"Anezaki Mamori dan Hiruma Youichi!" ucap Mamori semangat.

"Kenapa nama tokohnya mirip nama Bunda sebelum menikah dan Ayah?" tanya Yuri penasaran.

"Itu… karena Bunda lupa nama tokohnya," Mamori tersenyum malaikat.

"Judul ceritanya apa, Bunda?" kini giliran Ruki yang bertanya.

"Judul ceritanya adalah _Mermaid Tale_!" Mamori kini bersiap untuk menceritakan kepada anak-anaknya.

* * *

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata.**

**Present by: Iin and Pichi.**

**Story by: Iin.**

**Title: Mermaid Tale.**

**Warning: Gaje, Ooc, Oc [s], typo[s], misstypo[s], abal, aneh, beda sama film duyung-duyungan [?], AU, and many more…

* * *

**

**Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

**

Di sebuah perkotaan yang dikenal dengan nama _Atlantis city _hiduplah seorang gadis cantik, yang menyandang nama Anezaki Mamori.

Anezaki Mamori, gadis berambut auburn dengan panjang setara pundak, mata biru safir dan juga lembut. Ekornya berwarna _violet_. Ia hidup dengan sederhana. Adiknya yang bernama Anezaki Suzuna membantunya mencari uang untuk hidup mereka.

Anezaki Suzuna, gadis cantik dengan rambut biru gelapnya. Sejumput rambut yang membentuk antena kecil di puncak kepalanya yang menunjukkan signal-signal tertentu. Ekornya berwarna biru muda. Ia sangat aktif. Membantu kakaknya dengan pekerjaan tidak tetap. Kadang ia bisa menjadi penyanyi karena suaranya sangat bening sama seperti kakaknya. Atau ia bisa menjadi pengantar makanan, bahasa gaulnya sih _delivery._

Hidupnya berjalan seperti gadis biasa, hidup ekonominya mencukupi kebutuhannya dengan adiknya, tak ada masalah besar yang menimpanya. Yap, ia menyukai hidup sebagai gadis yang biasa. Hingga suatu hari…

**Anezaki's house, 09.00 p.m.**

"_Ne, Aneki_… ayo kita berkelana di pusat kota!" ajak adiknya.

"Hm… benar juga ya, kita berangkat besok yuk," Mamori menanggapi permintaan adik tercinta.

"Yay! Aku ingin bermain-main di sana," ujar Suzuna riang.

"Yeah, aku juga," Mamori tersenyum kecil.

"_Ne_, uang kita cukup untuk tiga hari di kota 'kan?" tanya Suzuna sambil melirik saku Mamori.

"Cukup kok. Bahkan untuk satu minggu," Mamori mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengangkat jempol dan telunjuknya.

"Yay! Ayo kita tidur, sudah malam," ajak Suzuna lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Yap, _oyasumi Imoto_," Mamori tersenyum sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"_Oyasumi mo, Aneki_," balas Suzuna lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

**Klep!

* * *

**

**Tsuzuku…**

* * *

Iin: Gyaaa~ jadi pendek begini.

Pichi: Ini prolognya :D

Iin: Kami publish tepat saat **Fitria-lyss di Fidelina **sedang ber-ulang tahun-ria.

Pichi: Yay! Yay! Bisa publish tepat waktu.

Iin: Oke! Mari kita ramaikan fandom ini dengan fic-fic kesukaan kita~

Pichi: Yang dibuat sepenuh hati tentunya :D

Iin: Kami akhiri sampai di sini :D

Pichi: Osh!

Iin + Pichi: See ya at the next chappie~

* * *

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Go to City!

Iin: YA~! Iin kembali dengan membawakan chappie 2!

Pichi: Okey, langsung saja~ special thanks for **Ame-chan Mitarashi**, **DaRumaChi TsuToSuke**, **undine-yaha**, **RenDhi Camywatanabe**, **Hana Jenibelle Chrysanthemum**, **namieh**, **levina-rukaruka**, **Mitama134666**, dan **Fitria-lyss di Fidelina**! Sudah kami balas lewat PM XD

Iin: Dan untuk…

**Berry-Sundae**: Iyaa~ tapi mari kita lupakan #plak# ayo! Hidupkan imajinasi~! XD tentu saja cerita ini bakal 'spesial' ala ES21 XD hiru bakal muncul kapan yaa? XD #plakplakplak# yaaah... mungkin masuk romens, entah ._. iyo, iyo... ni udah apdet XD makasi reviewnya~

**'cumma08 'ga login**: Bunda Mamo~ lanjutin ceritanya yah~ #plak# suka? Makasiiii! #hug# ini udah apdet XD makasi reviewnya~

**DarkAngelYouichi**: Gyaaa~! Beda jauh sama ariel! #duar# bisa dilihat di account FB sayah, bagaimanakah wujud Mamo duyung (Suzuna jugak ada loh) XD #promocol# ini udah apdet! Makasi reviewnya~

**ToscaTurqoise**: Beda kok XD keren? Makasiii! #hug*plak* berarti chappie ini banyak komen yah? XD #duar# udah apdet! Makasi reviewnya~

**just reader 'Monta**: Iyo, tak apo XD Bunda Mamo~ XD suka bagian deskrip suzu? Myahahaha! Makasi dah suka XD #duar# udah apdet! Makasi reviewnya~

**ShiroNeko**: I love dongeng XD 'kan giliran XD #plak# howokey! Kalo mau tau fisiknya mamo, liat ajah gambar coretabalcoret saya di FB #promocolagain# udah apdet! Makasi reviewnya~

Pichi: Osh! Sekarang kalian bisa menikmati ceritanya!

Iin: Kami kabur dulu!

Pichi: Enjoy it!

Iin + Pichi = kabur (rumus baru XD #duar#)

* * *

"_Yay! Ayo kita tidur, sudah malam," ajak Suzuna lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya._

"_Yap, oyasumi Imoto," Mamori tersenyum sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya._

"_Oyasumi mo, Aneki," balas Suzuna lalu menutup pintu kamarnya._

_**Klep!

* * *

**_

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata.**

**Present by: Iin and Pichi.**

**Story by: Iin.**

**Title: Mermaid Tale.**

**Warning: Gaje, Ooc, typo[s], misstypo[s], abal, aneh, sekali lagi saya tekankan beda sama film duyung-duyungan [?], AU, and many more…**

**Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

**

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang menuntutku untuk bangun pagi ini.

Dengan perlahan, aku membuka mataku. Pantulan sinar mentari menyinari wajahku. Kuusapkan punggung tanganku perlahan pada bagian mata.

"Mmh..." desisku sambil merenggangkan otot-ototku.

Kubuka selimut yang memelukku semalaman penuh dengan bahagia. Aku mengingat-ingat apa yang aku rencanakan hari ini.

Astaga! Aku akan ke pusat kota!

"Suzuna-chan! Suzuna-chan!" panggilku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya yang tertidur dengan lelap di sampingku.

"Ng? Ya?" ia langsung bangkit —duduk— sambil mengusap matanya.

"Jadi ke pusat kota?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Mm...," ia terlihat sedang mencerna kata-kataku, "YA! Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah, ayo berkemas-kemas!" lalu aku menarik tangan Suzuna menuju lemari untuk menyiapkan pakaian.

Aku menyiapkan semua baju-bajuku, begitupula dengan Suzuna. Ia sangat sibuk memilih baju yang akan ia bawa dan yang akan ia kenakan.

"Ne, Mamo-nee. Lebih bagus yang mana? Yang biru muda atau biru tua?" tanya Suzuna sambil memperlihatkan gaun indahnya.

"Mm... yang biru muda bagus," sahutku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ya! Selera Mamo-nee memang baik!" ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Jangan mandi lama-lama ya!" ujarku sedikit berteriak.

"Hehehe... iya, Mamo-nee...," sahutnya lalu kembali menuju kamar mandi.

**Klep!**

Pintu kamar mandi sudah tertutup. Aku kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Mm... baju yang warna krem menarik juga. Tapi, aku juga tertarik dengan warna _rose_... okay! Pilihan pertama saja. Karena pilihan yang pertama adalah yang terbaik!

**Cklek...**

Kudengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Cepat sekali! Pasti dia hanya membasahi dua jadinya lalu mengatakan dia sudah mandi!

"Ayo! Sekarang giliran Mamo-nee!" Suzuna sudah menggunkan baju berwarna biru muda yang kupilihkan tadi. Rambutnya terlihat basah dan... kurasa dia mandi menggunkan kecepatan yang tidak biasa. Aku memang kurang mengetahui bakat yang dimiliki oleh adikku sendiri, sepertinya...

"Iya," aku mengangguk lalu memasukkan beberapa baju ke koper yang terbuat dari cangkang-cangkang tiram remaja. "Jangan lupa rapikan bajumu juga, Suzuna-chan."

"Ayayay, kapten!" sahutnya dengan riang.

Hm... aku sudah tidak sabar, setelah sampai di pusat kota. Apa yang akan aku lakukan yah?

+_Mermaid Tale_+

Yap! Aku sudah siap berangkat! Persediaan uang, bekal dan baju sudah siap semua. Sekarang kami tinggal berangkat!

**Klek!**

Aku mengunci pintu rumah kami dan mulai berenang menuju pusat kota.

"Ayo buruan, Mamo-nee!" Suzuna sudah berada jauh di depan.

"Iya, iya. Sabar," aku mempercepat lajuku.

Aku membwa koper yang berisi persediaan pangan dan sandang. Tentu saja aku jadi lebih lambat karena banyak muatan. Belum lagi, yang membawa uangnya adalah aku. Wajar saja, kalau aku lebih lambat dari dia.

"Mamo-nee, koper dan uangnya biar aku saja yang bawa. Ya... hitung-hitung untuk membuktikan betapa lincahnya aku," tawar Suzuna.

Yah... kalau memang itu maunya sih, aku tidak keberatan, "Mh!" aku mengangguk kecil.

Aku memberikan Suzuna dua tas koper dan uang yang aku letakkan di saku bajuku —tadi.

"Berat? Kalau berat biar saja aku yang membawanya," tanyaku khawatir. Masalahnya dia itu adikku, dan juga barang bawaannya lumayan banyak. Siapa tahu saja persendian bahunya lepas karena beban yang diangkat tangannya terlalu berat. Atau persendian pergelangan tangannya menjadi melar karena beban yang diangkatnya? Uwah! Gawat!

"Tidak berat," sahutnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Syukurlah," aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Ternyata ke khawatiranku yang tadi tidak terjadi. Hahaha... syukurlah.

"KYAAAA!" aku mendengar suara pekikan perempuan yang sedang _fangirling_. Tak lama kemudian, aku merasakan guncangan yang keras.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku. Ia menggunakan jubah hitam, juga ekor duyung yang berwarna ungu gelap —menjurus ke hitam sih.

Tunggu dulu, bagaimana dengan Suzuna? Apakah Suzuna akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku? Aduuh...

Lalu sekelompok, ralat! Segerombolan gadis-gadis cantik mengejar kami. Gawat! Suzuna! Aku kehilangan jejaknya! Bagaimana ini? Dia masih kecil dan tidak bisa hidup sendirian! Siapa yang akan membantunya kalau ia kesulitan? Siapa yang akan mengobatinya kalau dia sakit? Siapa yang akan menuntunnya kalau dia tersesat? Siapa yang akan menghiburnya kalau ia sedih atau ketakutan? Aaah! Aku bingung! Ini semua gawat!

Lalu seseorang yang menggunakan jubah itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap segerombolan gadis itu. Ia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tanganku.

"Kekekeke! Kalian gadis-gadis bodoh! Kau tahu siapa gadis bodoh yang tangannya aku genggam sekarang, hah?" ia terkekeh sambil membuka jubah yang menutupi kepalanya.

Dia laki-laki, berambut spike pirang, menggunakan anting, kuku-kukunya panjang, gigi-giginya runcing, bertelinga elf dan bermata hijau emerland. Tunggu... laki-laki? Laki-laki menggenggam tanganku!

Aku ingin melawan, tapi ia malah mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Kya! Tentu saja salah satu fansmu!" ucap seorang gadis yang berkaca mata**[1]**.

"Kekekeke! Jawaban yang salah!" aku melihatnya tersenyum puas. Tentu saja aku bukan fansnya! Mengenalnya saja tidak!

"Siapa?" tanya gadis berambut hitam panjang**[2]**.

"Dia adalah pacar sialanku! Kekekeke!" ucap orang yang menggenggam tanganku sambil tertawa lebar.

Apa? PACAR! Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"APAAAA!" semuanya terkejut lalu mulai berbicara tentang hal yang tidak jelas.

"Dasar bodoh," lalu orang ini menarikku, lagi!

"Hei! Kita mau ke mana? Aku bahkan belum mengenalmu dan kau seenaknya bilang aku ini adalah pac—"

"Sshh! Ternyata kau sama bodohnya dengan mereka! Aku hanya sedikit berbohong, sialan!" lalu ia berenang ke samping kanan, menuju sebuah gang kecil. Sedikit berbohong katanya? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau bohong itu dosa!

"Apa ya—"

"Diam!" ia membetakku sambil membekap mulutku.

Aku merasakan getaran seperti tadi.

"KYAAAA!" lalu gerombolan itu lewat lagi.

"Dasar, gadis-gadis bodoh!" ucapnya sambil berseringai.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Siapa kau? Dan siapa mereka? Apakah mereka menagih pertanggung jawabanmu?" tanyaku asal.

"Jadi? Kau belum tahu siapa aku ya? Kekekeke! Dasar bodoh!" ledeknya.

"Aku serius!" pekikku.

"Nanti juga kau tahu, cewek sialan," ucapnya cuek.

"Hah? Namaku bukan cewek sialan! Namaku adalah Anezaki Mamori!" ucapku sambil menekan kata Anezaki Mamori.

"Itu tidak penting! Kekekeke!" ia terkekeh-kekeh.

"Apaaa!" darahku mulai naik hingga pembuluh darahku membentuk empat sudut siku-siku di kepalaku.

Apa-apaan orang ini! Sudah mengaku-ngaku pacarku, memanggilku cewek sialan dan sekarang dia mengatakan namaku tidak penting? Dasar menyebalkaaan!

"Kekekeke!" ia terkekeh hingga keluar air mata.

"Oh, kalau begitu akan kupanggilkan seluruh penggemarmu atau apalah dan mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku bukan pacarmu!" ancamku. Aku bisa mengancam! Ini pertama kali dan —kuharap— terakhir kalinya aku mengancam!

"Kekekeke! Silahkan saja! Toh kamu juga bukan pacar sialanku! Yang bilang kau pacar sialanku siapa, cewek sialan? Yang ada, kau akan dimakan oleh para orang bodoh tadi! Kekeke!" ia kembali tertawa dan balik mangancamku.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau aku adalah pacarmu!" protesku sambil mengingat kata-katanya yang tadi, _'Dia adalah pacar sialanku! Kekekeke!'_

"Kapan ya? Tidak pernah tuh! Kekekeke!" ia kembali tertawa yang lebih keras.

"Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab!" tuntutku.

"Tanggung jawab? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu! Dasar payah! Kekeke!" ia terkekeh lagi dan lagi.

"Kau sudah memisahkanku dengan adikku!" ujarku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya.

"Kenapa harus? Lagipula itu bukan urusanku. Ke... kekeke!" ia tertawa lebih keras lagi sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Uugh! Cukup! Sudah! Kau sudah memisahkanku dengan adikku yang membawa semua barang-barang dan uang yang aku bawa dari rumah! Sekarang kau mau menelantarkanku begitu saja? DASAR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAAAB!" aku membentak-bentaknya sambil menekan beberapa kata. Hanya untuk menegaskan.

"Jadi... kau ingin aku mengantarmu ke rumah sialanku dan melayanimu seperti seorang putri sialan, begitu?" ia bertanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku.

"Tentu!" sahutku asal. Sepertinya ada yang ganjil.

"Menarik...," ia berseringai aneh. Apa yang membuat dia berseringai aneh...

Tunggu dulu... _mengantarmu ke rumah sialanku dan melayanimu seperti seorang putri sialan_... apa itu artinya aku akan satu atap dengannya? Satu atap dengan orang menyebalkan? Apa kau bercanda!

"Tidak! Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku!" aku berusaha untuk meralat pernyataanku tadi.

"Kekekekeke! Kau akan bermanfaat di rumahku! Ikut aku!" ia menarik lagi tanganku.

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar penculik!" aku mengerang dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Kekekekeke!" ia hanya terkekeh dan tidak menghiraukanku. Jahat!

Setelah sekian banyak perlawanan yang aku lakukan, akhirnya aku lelah dan mengalah. Aku menolehkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Dia berjalan ke pusat kota!

Terdapat banyak sekali orang-orang yang mengendarai kuda laut di hadapanku.

"Hei... kita mau ke mana?" tanyaku dengan suara selembut dan sepelan mungkin.

"Ke suatu tempat yang tidak akan kau duga. Kekekeke," ia terkekeh lagi.

"Haaah...," aku menghela nafas bosan.

Sepertinya aku telah memasuki tempat perekonomian. Terdapat banyak sekali poster-poster iklan yang terpajang. Wajah-wajah pada poster itu terlihat familiar. Eh? Bukannya itu orang yang sedang menyeretku? Jadi, dia model iklan?

KYAAAAA!

Tenangkan dirimu, Mamori... tenangkan dirimu.

Rambut spike pirangnya, anting di telinganya... sangat mirip dengan orang ini! Tidak salah lagi! Dia menjadi model iklan handphone!

Kulihat, ia merapatkan jubahnya. Lalu kami melewati sebuah gedung dengan layar yang sangat besar. Kurasa, layar itu digunakan untuk mempromosikan barang atau yang lain.

_SONY VAIO! Produk terbaru masa kini! __Telah terbuktikan kemewahannya oleh artis kesayangan kita! Clifford d' Lewis! Ia pun memakainya!_

Lalu terlihat seorang pemuda yang mengutak-atik laptop itu. —dalam layar besar itu tentunya— Tatapan matanya begitu dingin dan menusuk, berwarna emerland. Lalu kudengar suara berteriak-teriak—

"KYAAAAA! CLIFF-KUUUN!" —teriakkan para _fans_.

Tapi tatapan mereka tertuju pada layar, bukan pada kami. Ah, lebih tepatnya pada seseorang yang menggunakan jubah ini. Jadi, ia seorang model iklan handphone, artis dan laptop. Wow!

"Hei, jadi kau seorang artis?" tanyaku dengan suara berbisik padanya.

"Ya, dan aku membenci pekerjaan itu," sahutnya dingin.

"Jadi, namamu Clifford d' Lewis?" tanyaku lagi. Hanya... penasaran.

"Menurut mereka begitu," sahutnya asal-asalan. Dasar tidak punya sopan-santun!

"Oh," sahutku pendek, "tapi kalau menurutmu?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Kekeke," ia terkekeh lagi! Bukannya menjawab, malah memberikanku tebak-tebakan!

"Kau ini... misterius sekali!" ujarku sambil berenang mengikutinya. Sudah terlanjur penasaran dan diseret, mau bagaimana lagi? Tapi... apa Suzuna akan baik-baik saja? Kuharap begitu.

"Kekekeke...," lalu ia mulai berenang lebih jauh lagi.

+_Mermaid Tale_+

Kami sampai di apartemen yang terbuat dari batu karang khusus. Ia masuk begitu saja sambil menyeretku.

Ia berjalan ke resepsionis. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan laki-laki berambut berantakan di sebelahnya.

"Kamar nomer 001, rambut liar sialan," ujar Cliff di sampingku. Dengan entengnya ia menambahkan kata 'sialan' pada setiap orang? Sudah kukatakan berapa kali bahwa orang ini tidak tahu sopan-santun!

"Ini kuncinya, Hiruma-oujisama **[3]**," ujar seseorang yang dipanggil rambut liar sialan itu. Apa? Oujisama? Aku akan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya jika kami hanya berdua.

Tanpa sengaja, tatapan mataku bertemu dengan tatapan mata seorang gadis cantik. Ia tersenyum kecil. Lalu, aku balas tersenyum.

"Ke... kenalkan, namaku Karin Koizumi dan dia Yamato Takeru. Sa... salam kenal," Karin —gadis itu— berkenalan denganku. Ia gugup. Em... pemalu, mungkin?

"Aku, Anezaki Mamori. Salam kenal juga," aku menunduk kecil.

"Sudah selesai, basa-basinya?" tanya Cliff, ah bukan! Hiruma tajam.

"Mou! Hiruma-kun! Kami sedang berkenalan, bukan basa-basi!" bentakku pada Hiruma.

Mata mereka —Yamato dan Karin— mebelalak. Apa yang salah? Apakah ucapanku atau... gya! Dia kan pangeran! Astaga! Astaga! Aku membentak pangeran!

**Tik!**

Ia menjentikkan jarinya, "Sudah kuduga kau adalah cewek sialan yang menarik! Kekeke!"

"A... apa?" aku menjadi heran dengan orang ini! Apa maunya sih?

"Ayo ikut aku ke kamar sialanku! Kekekeke!" lalu ia kembali menyeretku.

APA? KE KAMARNYA! Ke kamar laki-laki yang baru saja aku temui tadi?

"Untuk apa aku ikut ke kamarmu, hah!" aku berteriak sambil berenang karena diseret.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Kekeke!" ia terkekeh dan mengatakan kata-kata yang sama seperti tadi. Apakah itu adalah kata-kata kesukaannya?

**Cklek!**

**Klik!**

Ia membuka pintu di hadapannya lalu menarikku masuk.

"Hei! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan suara yang agak keras.

**Cklek!**

Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya.

**Glek...**

"Kekeke... sesuatu yang tak akan pernah kau duga, cewek sialan."

Sesuatu yang tak pernah kuduga?

Jangan-jangan...

* * *

**Tsuzuku...

* * *

**

_This fic I decided for my friend who Rest In Peace at 7 march 2011 09.00 p.m._

_You're my best friend and my best brother._

_You're really-really nice guy. You always help me, make me laugh; you give me so much happiness and give me everything I need._

_Thanks for all that you ever give to me._

_I hope you get a better place in that world._

_#Now Playing: Bye Bye by Mariah Carey#_

_I hope we can meet again in the future :')

* * *

_

Iin: Hai minna!

Pichi: Hai!

Iin: Yah, mungkin minggu ini kita bakal sibuk sama upacara ngaben (kayak pemakaman tapi ala hindu) dan lain-lain buat alm. Sahabat Iin.

Pichi: Yang sabar ya, Iin.

Iin: Iya! Lagipula kalo nangis terus dia nggak bakal hidup lagi.

Pichi: Tapi bukannya waktu kamu tau dia udah nggak ada kamu nangis? =3=

Iin: Kan sedih! DX

Pichi: Udah ah, jangan curcol! Ayo kita minta review!

Iin: Okey! Reveiw please!

Pichi: Kripik dan santan dipersilahkan :D

**[1]**: Gadis berkaca mata= Ako.

**[2]**: Gadis berambut hitam= Sara.

**[3]**: Oujisama= pangeran.

* * *

**SUPER SUPPORTING BIOGRAFI!**

**Name: Anezaki Mamori.**

**Hair color: Auburn.**

**Birthday: 11/24**

**Tail: Violet / purple.**

**Eyes: Blue / sapphire.**

**Boyfriend: None.**

**Weight: ***sudah dibakar*****

**[Ps: Request **_**super supporting biografi**_**? *tapi sena dan sisanya belom muncul, jadi bisa yang udah muncul aja XD #duar* :) Ah iya, mungkin ini sudah bisa memuaskan keinginan ShiroNeko XD]

* * *

**

Iin + Pichi: See ya at the next chapter!

_**Mind to Review?**_


	3. One Day With Hiruma Yoichi!

Yaaaaaa~ akhirnya fic super-telat-update ini kembali diupdateeeeeee! Ehehe~ soalnya sempet fokus sama event FFC. Ehehe ... :p

Saatnya membalas-balas review!

* * *

**Rieyama Yuuko, Nasaka, RenDhi Mada Uchiha, DaRuma Chi TsuToSuke, Levinanana, undine-yaha, Mitama134666, ciiu(.)bies'cumma08** udah dibalas lewat PM!

* * *

**DarkAngelYouichi: **Hehehe ... ia, tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa.

Yep. Anda tepat. Hiruma jadi model XD

Iya~ :( makasi~ :D

Udah nih XD maaf telat :3

Sankyu reviewnya :D

* * *

**ToscaTurqoise**: Heeee? Sankyuuuuuuu!

Iya tuh, emang sifat bawaan kali ya XD

Hehehe ... soalnya waktu jadi model, Hiruma nyamar jadi Cliffy~ soalnya dia kan pangeran, jadi kalo pake wujud[?] yang sesungguhnya, bisa-bisa jadi incaran penjahat XD

Yep. Hiruma yang asli adalah pangeran XD

Kekeke! Kemana Suzuna? Ayo kita lihat! XD

Sankyuuuuuu~

Iya~ :( makasih~ :D  
Udah nih~ maaf telat~

Sankyu reviewnya~

* * *

**Just reader 'Monta**: Hehe ... iya XD

Hihi~ mungkin bawaan dari lahir :p

Iya, hiru jadi periang #duar  
inget judul XD #jder

Nih udah, maaf telat~

Sankyu reviewnya~

* * *

**Ahzer rako0n**: Mwahahah! #eh

Oke~

Jangan tepaaaar! #sapeelu

Iya, jadi model iklan XD

Udah nih~ maaf telat~

Sankyu reviewnya~

* * *

**Kazu agito**: Makasiii~

Iya, yang nyeret Hiruma. Kalo sampe agonne mah, gawat XD #dibacok

Waktu jadi model, Hiruma nyamar *lagi* jadi Cliffy~ soalnya kalo identitas aslinya sebagai pangeran terungkap, dia bisa jadi incaran! #jengjengjeng #duak

Hiruma mau ngapain mamori? Fufufu ... #jduk!

Nasib Suzuna gimana yaaa~ #eh

Hehe~ nih udah update. Maaf telat~

Sankyu reviewnya~

* * *

Yak! Selesai! Kali ini naik _rate_ nih~ karena apa kaaah? Ayo temukan di sini XD

* * *

_Ia membuka pintu di hadapannya lalu menarikku masuk._

"_Hei! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan suara yang agak keras._

_**Cklek!**_

_Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya._

_**Glek ...**_

"_Kekeke ... sesuatu yang tak akan pernah kau duga, Cewek sialan."_

_Sesuatu yang 'tak pernah kuduga?_

_Jangan-jangan ..._

* * *

_**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**_

_**D**__isclaimer__: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata._

_**P**__resent__ by: Iin and Pichi._

_**S**__tory__ by: Iin._

_**T**__itle__: Mermaid Tale._

_**W**__arning__: Ooc, typo[s], misstypo[s], sekali lagi saya tekankan beda sama film duyung-duyungan [?], AU, and many more…_

* * *

**Happy reading~ XD**

* * *

Ia berenang menuju meja … rias?

Mengambil sebuah krim rambut dan mengusapkannya. Tunggu … itu 'kan krim untuk mengembalikan warna rambut kewarna asli?

Dengan perlahan, warna rambutnya luntur dan berubah menjadi hitam.

Wajahku bersemu merah melihatnya dengan rambut berwarna hitam. Tampan, ya, kuakui itu.

Ia menoleh—kini berhadapan denganku—lalu membuka bibirnya.

"Kau berpikiran yang macam-macam ya, Cewek sialan?" Hiruma menyeringai ke arahku.

'_Tepat!'_ innerku menjawab.

"Ti … tidak!" ujarku agak … gugup.

"Cih! Kau tidak bisa berbohong di hadapanku, Cewek sialan," ia mendecih lalu kembali menghadap cermin.

Ia melepaskan antingnya dan … wajahku makin panas! Ia mengambil baju dari dalam lemari lalu menggantinya.

"Hei … hei … apa kau lupa, ada wanita di kamarmu?" tanyaku heran.

"Kekeke … memang kenapa?" ia menyeringai lebar.

"Uuugh!" aku menggeram.

_Baiklah! Kalau begitu, aku yang mengalah._

Aku berbalik sambil menutup mataku menggunakan kedua tangan.

_Satu menit … dua menit … tiga menit … uugh! Lama sekali!_

Aku membuka mata lalu melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia … ternyata sudah selesai menggunakan bajunya.

"Keh, untuk apa kau menutup mata sialanmu, hah?" ia bertanya dengan nada sinis.

"Untuk menghindari kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi," sahutku.

"Seperti apa?" seringainya muncul.

"Seperti … seperti …" otakku berputar dengan cepat, berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Ini?" ia mendorong tubuhku ke tempat tidurnya.

"He-hei!" wajahku memerah.

_Oh astaga … apa yang akan terjadi ..._

"Kekekeke … Cewek sialan, apa itu yang kau maksud?" ia tetap berdiri sambil mengilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"DASAR KAU PANGERAN 'TAK BERMORAL!" aku menjerit sekeras mungkin, mengambil bantal lalu melemparkannya ke arah Hiruma.

**Set!**

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menangkis bantal tersebut.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku dengan nada membentak.

"Kau bertanya aku ingin apa? Kekeke … lucu sekali," kekehannya terdengar lagi.

"Aku serius! Kalau tidak ada, cepat! Perintahkan budak-budakmu untuk menemukan adikku!" aku bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

**Grep!**

Sebuah tangan yang besar, mencengkram pergelangan tanganku.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar dan siapa kau yang berani memerintahku?" wajahnya menjadi dingin.

"E-eh?" melihat perubahan sikapnya, aku tergagap.

Ia menatapku dengan tajam. Memperlihatkan betapa indahnya kristal _emerald_ yang menghuni matanya.

**Pats!**

Wajahku memerah lagi. Gawat … apa yang dia inginkan?

"Ayo, turun ke lantai satu. Atau kau akan kutinggal," Hiruma berbalik lalu membuka pintu.

'… _Atau kau akan kutinggal_,' apa? Ditinggal?

Aku menyusulnya, siapa yang mau terjebak di sini?

+_Mermaid Tale_+

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, melihat-lihat benda-benda yang ada di _apartement_ ini. Semuanya mewah-mewah dan ber-_merk_. Senangnya menjadi orang kaya.

"Fuh …" ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, "CERBERUS!"

**Wrussh!**

Tiba-tiba arus air berubah menjadi keras, mendorong tubuhku ke belakang. Reflek, aku menggenggam tangan Hiruma.

Hiruma berdiri dengan tenang, bahkan 'tak bergeming. Semakin lama, arusnya semakin kuat.

Tiba-tiba, seekor hiu putih berhenti di hadapan kami. Air kembali menjadi tenang.

Aku merapikan rambutku yang menjadi berantakan lalu mendelik ke arah Hiruma.

"Apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Kau memanggil Hiu putih? Untuk apa?" aku mulai mengintrogasinya.

"Ini peliharaanku, _baka_!" sahutnya. "Lagi pula, tanganmu kuat juga."

"Eh?" aku terkesiap. Ternyata tanganku masih berpegangan pada tangannya.

Aku melepaskan tanganku sesegera mungkin.

"Ia … peliharaanmu?" tanyaku tidak yakin—sambil berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ternyata, peliharaannya sejenis dengan majikannya.

"Hn," ia mengangguk kecil.

Peliharaannya menunduk, lalu Hiruma menaikinya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya … untukku?

"Cepat naik, _baka_! Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untukmu!" protesnya.

"Baiklah," aku menerima uluran tangannya.

"YA-HA!" tiba-tiba saja, Cerberus melaju dengan sangat kencang. Aku berusaha berpegangan dengan apapun didekatku. Dengan cepat, aku mencengkram bahu Hiruma.

"Kekeke …" ia terkekeh.

Daripada aku terjatuh, lebih baik membiarkannya terkekeh hingga puas.

Setelah kami sampai di tempat tujuan, ia menurunkanku dari tumpangan sang hiu.

"Pilih baju sialan yang menurutmu layak untuk digunakan saat mencari adik sialanmu itu," ujarnya kasar.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak membawa uang untuk membayar baju-baju itu!" aku menunjuk tempat yang terlihat seperti mm … butik yang berada di dalam _apartement_? Apa dia gila?

Hiruma memutar matanya.

"Kau tahu aku bisa membayar semua ini," ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "dan juga, aku yang memiliki tempat ini."

Aku tergelak. Sungguh, dia sangat sulit kutebak. Butik ini miliknya? Aku yakin walaupun aku bekerja seumur hidup tidak akan pernah memiliki butik di dalam _apartement_ pribadi seperti ini.

"Ba-baiklah. Janji, kau yang membayarnya?" tanyaku tidak yakin. Bukannya aku tidak ingin mengeluarkan uang sedikitpun, tetapi aku yakin tidak bisa membayarnya karena uangku dibawa semuanya oleh Suzuna!

"Jangan cerewet dan cepatlah memilih!" teriaknya ganas.

"_Haiiikk_!" sahutku spontan.

Aku berenang ke arah pakaian-pakaian indah itu berkumpul. Kelip-kelip _glitter_ yang menghiasi pakaian itu mempercantik tampilannya.

Jemari lentikku menyusuri pakaian-pakaian indah dan menemukan baju yang kusuka. _Dress caladium _berwarna _peach_ yang simpel tetapi terlihat menarik. Berbeda dengan baju-baju penuh _glitter_ atau yang berlengan panjang dengan bagian bawah yang mengembang.

"Aku pilih yang ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku pada Hiruma sembari mengulum senyum.

Ia merebut baju yang kuambil lalu menekuk wajahnya.

"Hanya 1912 yen (Rp. 219.900)? Kekeke … murah sekali," kekeh Hiruma.

Murah katanya? Dia pasti suka menghambur-hamburkan uang!

"Baiklah, ambil saja. Kau tidak usah membayarnya. Cepat ke ruang ganti!" ia menunjukkan letak ruang ganti dengan telunjuknya, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang ganti, lalu mengganti pakaianku. Saat melihat refleksiku pada cermin, aku terkejut. Cantik … apakah … itu aku?

_Tidak-tidak. Ini memang aku. Baiklah, Mamori. Ayo keluar dan tanyakan bagaimana penampilanmu di matanya. Ya … kau yakin dia tidak akan berjalan-jalan dengan seseorang berpenampilan kumuh!_

Dengan berani, aku membuka pintu lalu berenang menemui Hiruma.

Ia sibuk mengulum permen karet, lalu matanya beralih menatapku.

"Sudah siap? Ayo pergi," ajak Hiruma.

"Apa?" pekikku tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa?" ia menatapku heran.

"Kau bahkan tidak berkomentar apa-apa tentang baju yang aku kenakan?" protesku. Tidak, bukan maksudnya aku ingin diperhatikan. Tapi, kau tahu? Apakah aku sudah layak berjalan dengan seorang Pangeran dengan pakaian seperti ini?

"Penampilanmu seperti apa yang aku lihat. Puas?" sahutnya tidak peduli.

Baiklah, sekarang aku mengerti kalau percuma saja aku berbicara padanya.

"Hah … ayo kita membayar baju ini," aku berjalan menuju tempat untuk membayar baju ini.

"Untuk apa kita membayar?" Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Pemilik tempat ini adalah aku jadi untuk apa aku membayar untuk diriku sendiri?"

Ugh, aku lupa kalau dia yang memiliki tempat ini!

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita cari adikku," sekali lagi, aku mengalah dan aku salah besar!

Hiruma memanggil seseorang—bertubuh jakung dengan sisik ekor berwarna biru gelap, sorot matanya yang tajam, rambutnya yang juga berwarna biru gelap, dan tinggi! **[1]**

"Saya menghadap, Hiruma_-oujisama_," menunduk kecil, ia memberi hormat kepada Hiruma.

"Siapkan _limousine_ sialan, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu di luar," titah Hiruma tanpa menghilangkan kata-kata 'sialan'nya.

"_Hai_," anggukan mengerti, lalu ia pergi.

Li-_limousine_?

Tidak berapa lama, ia kembali berenang mendekati kami, "_Limousine_ sudah siap, Hiruma_-oujisama_."

"Bagus. Ayo, Cewek sialan," ajaknya dengan enteng.

"_Mou_ … jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" bentakku.

Ia tidak membalasnya. Dengan wajah yang ditekuk aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

_Limousine_nya sangat mewah! Berwarna putih dengan ukiran-ukiran artistik di pintunya. Memiliki dua pari raksasa yang telah bersiap untuk menjalankan kendaraan ini. Seorang supir bertopi dengan rekannya yang memiliki tatapan tajam dan lurus ke depan **[2]**.

"Cepat masuk, sialan!" jantungku hampir saja berhenti berdetak karena terkesiap mendengar Hiruma yang berkata—berteriak—tiba-tiba.

"Iya!" balasku.

Di dalam _limousine_, terdapat sofa yang panjang dan berwarna merah. Kendaraan ini sangat panjang, dengan alas berwarna merah merekah, juga dekorasi hitam yang mewah, ditambah lagi terdapat banyak fasilitas canggih di sini. Ini 'kah rasanya menjadi orang kaya?

Dengan santainya, Hiruma masuk lalu terduduk. Siku kanannya ia sandarkan pada pegangan sofa, buku-buku punggung jari tangan kanan menyentuh pipi kanannya, lalu tangan kirinya ia letakkan di atas sofa—di antara aku dan dia.

Aku meliriknya melalui sudut mata, ekspresinya serius sekali!

_Limousine_ ini mulai berjalan.

+_Mermaid Tale_+

Dengan perlahan, kami berhenti lalu terdengar seruan trompet dan pekikan warga.

"Pengumuman dari Hiruma_-oujisama_!" teriak laki-laki dengan pakaian kerajaan, badannya lumayan berisi. Sepertinya itu yang bernama Heracles. Yah, aku sempat membaca susunan kerajaan saat aku di butik. Hehehe …

Hiruma menyeringai ke hadapanku, lalu berkata, "Perhatikan saat 'idola' mereka berbicara menggunakan wujud aslinya. Kekeke!"

Aku mengedipkan mataku dua kali dan berusaha mencerna kata-katanya.

_Idola? Ah! Clifford, ya? Benar juga …_

Hiruma ke luar lalu berenang lebih tinggi—menunjukkan kegagahannya sebagai seorang pangeran.

"Nah, Duyung-duyung sialan! Kalian harus mencari dan menemukan duyung sialan ini," Hiruma menunjukkan—tunggu! Itu 'kan foto adikku! Bagaimana bisa …

"Bagi yang tidak menemukannya, akan kujadikan budak! Dan bagi yang menemukannya, akan kuberikan hadiah!" ujar Hiruma. "Hadiahnya adalah, satu set bom atom yang masih dalam masa percobaan! Ya-Ha!"

Hiruma mulai berenang turun, lalu kembali duduk di sampingku.

Foto adikku terlihat ditempel di papan pengumuman dengan tulisan _'wanted'_. Memangnya adikku buronan! Huuh!

"Hie! Kita harus menemukannya atau menjadi budaknya!"

"Aku tidak mau jadi budaknyaaaaa!"

"Apa yang dia bilang barusan?"

Dan masih banyak lagi keresahan warga akibat perbuatan laki-laki berambut hitam ini.

Tapi … semoga saja Suzuna baik-baik saja. Semoga saja Suzuna dapat ditemukan.

+_Mermaid Tale_+

Sudah malam. Aku kembali ke _apartement_ milik Hiruma—karena aku tidak tahu jalan pulang.

"Cewek sialan, kamarmu nomer dua." Hiruma membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tapi, aku _nggak_ tahu di mana tempatnya," kataku jujur.

"Keh! Cari saja sendiri," sahutnya tajam.

"Kau tidak bertanggung jawab! Seharusnya kau tidak men—emph!" omelanku terpotong oleh tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja membekap mulutku.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Cewek sialan!" sentaknya.

Ia berbalik, lalu mulai berenang menuju kamarnya—kurasa. Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain, dari belakang aku mengikutinya.

Setelah sampai di depan kamarnya, ia membuka pintu. Reflek, aku menarik kerah bajunya.

"Di mana kamarku? Mana kuncinya? Kau itu menyebalkan sekali!"protesku.

"Dan kau itu cerewet sekali, Cewek sialan!" dengan kasar, ia menarik tanganku masuk ke kamarnya.

**Klep!**

Ia menutup pintunya.

"KAU MAU APA HAH? AKU MAU TIDUR, BUKANNYA KE KAMARMU! DASAR HIRUMA_-KUN_ _BAKA_!" aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sambil memberontak. Padahal sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Kalau kau memberontak, aku bisa saja membuatmu dipenjara dan adik sialanmu tidak selamat," ancamnya.

Demi Suzuna!

Aku terdiam lalu mengembungkan pipiku.

Ia menyeretku—membawaku duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Hiruma sendiri juga terduduk di sampingku.

"Aku … merindukan Suzuna_-chan_. Bisa tidak … kita mencari adikku?" entah kenapa, aku malah mencurahkan kekhawatiranku.

"Kau curhat?" sindirnya.

"Aku serius!" protesku.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengumumkannya di depan publik, hah? Apa masih kurang?" kini nadanya serius.

"Tunggu … untuk apa kau melakukan ini semua … untukku?" menyadari perbuatan baiknya—yang tentu saja janggal, aku bertanya.

"Aku ingin kau segera pergi dari _apartement_ku dan tidak merepotkanku. Itu saja," sahutnya enteng.

"Ooh …" sahutku seadanya, pandanganku mendadak buram. Mataku terasa berat. Sepertinya … aku tidak tahan lagi!

…

Rasanya tubuhku sedikit terangkat, lalu diturunkan dengan lembut di tempat yang empuk.

…

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menerpa wajahku. Baunya … _mint_.

Aku membuka kecil mataku yang terasa berat dengan paksa. I-itu Hi-Hiruma? Dekat sekali …

Mataku berat … namun kuusahakan membukanya. Semakin menyipit, bertahanlah sedikit lagi Mamori!

Semakin menyipit … dan …

…

Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Rasanya mint dan menyejukkan. Kenyal dan …

…

Apakah ia baru saja menciumku? A-apa? Hiruma …

* * *

_**Tsuzuku …**_

* * *

_Author's time!_

* * *

U-uwaaaah! Sepertinya adegan ehemkisuehem Iin gagaaaaaaal! ;A;

Hiks~ hiks~ #pundung

Aku tau, Mamori OoC berat 'kan? Aku _author_ yang tidak bertanggung jawaaaaaaaab! ;A;

Uh, oke. Aku harus bangkit! =o=

Nah, chappie depan bakal chapnya SenaSuzu! Yay! Yay!

Uwooooooh! Rating naik karena adegan abal!

Tapi …

_Review _kalian tetap daku tunggu~!

_See ya at the next chappie and review please!_

* * *

**[1]**: Kakei :D

**[2]**: Kid dan Tetsuma. *perasaan kebagian jadi supir kereta mulu =.= #mengenang Aladdin Eyeshield 21 Version /ditabok

* * *

**SUPER SUPPORTING BIOGRAFI! (request from **_**Nasaka**_**)**

**Name: Hiruma Yoichi aka Clifford d'Lewis.**

**Hair color: Black aka**[?] **Light Blonde.**

**Birthday: [?]**

**Tail: Dark purple.**

**Eyes: Green/Emerald.**

**Girlfriend: none.**

**Weight: ** **…**

**[Ps: Request SSB again? :D]**


	4. Sena the Explorer!

"KYAAAA!" kutolehkan pandanganku ke sumber suara. O-oh! Segerombolan perempuan mengejar makhluk berjubah hitam!

Tiba-tiba saja, Si Jubah Hitam menarik tangan Mamo_-nee_! Aaaa! Mamo_-neeeeeeeee_!

Lalu mereka pergi menjauh. Tak lama setelah itu, gadis-gadis yang mengejar si Jubah Hitam menubrukku dari belakang. Aw! Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing setelah dilewati—err, lebih tepatnya ditabrak oleh gadis-gadis itu.

Dengan sempoyongan, aku berenang menuju tempat duduk terdekat yang terbuat dari batu yang tenggelam—_yeah_, manusia sangat suka melempar batu-batu ke pantai, lalu ombak menyeret batu tersebut hingga ke tengah lautan. Disusun sedemikian rupa, jadilah tempat duduk!—dengan menyeret kulit kerang yang berisi pakaian gantiku dan kakak untuk di pusat kota.

Beristirahat sejenak sembari memijat kepalaku yang terasa pening, sesuatu terasa menepuk pundakku.

"Maaf, Nona. Aku ingin bertanya … arah utara di mana, ya?" seseorang dengan rambut _spiky_ berwarna coklat karamel bertanya padaku dengan polos.

Aku memandangnya sejenak, wajahnya yang imut-imut dengan matanya yang manis lalu tatapannya yang polos … GYAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Errm … Nona?" ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapanku.

"E-eh—uhuk! Ehem …" menarik napas sejenak untuk menghilangkan pikiranku yang liar, "_yea_ … arah utara itu di … err … diiiii … hatimuuuuu~," _ups_!

Sesegera mungkin aku menutup kedua bibirku. Apa yang aku lakukaaaan?

"Hm?" lalu ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"_Gomenasai_! Aku hanya bercanda," aku menunduk sembari mencangkupkan kedua tanganku—kupastikan wajahku memerah kali ini. Hyaaaa!

Ia kemudian tersenyum lembut, lalu menepuk pundakku dengan ringan, "A-ahaha~ Te-tenang saja, aku tau itu. Errm … na-namaku Kobayakawa Sena. Kau?"

Suaranya terdengar sedikit mencurigakan—err, apakah ia pemalu?

"Anezaki Suzuna, _yoroshiku_!" ujarku dengan semangat—kembali lagi kepada diriku sendiri.

"Jadi … kau tau di mana arah utara?" lalu ia kembali bertanya.

"Aku … tidak tau juga, sebenarnya aku sedang tersesat dan terpisah dengan kakakku," ujarku, lalu menunjukkan kulit kerang, "dan aku harus membawa benda itu."

Sena menyipitkan mata ketika melihat barang-barang bawaanku, "Aku akan membantumu membawanya—eh, ma-maksudku … bolehkah aku membantumu membawa barang-barangmu?"

Aku merasakan otot-otot di ujung bibirku melengkung ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar, "Tentu!"

* * *

_**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**_

**D**isclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

**T**itle: _**Mermaid Tale**_

**C**hapter 4: **Sena the Explorer!**

**W**ritten by: **Iin cka you-nii**

**W**arning: _**Alternate Universe**_ (AU), _**1**__**st**__** POV, OoC, typo[s], misstypo[s], daily language*?*, and many more …**_

* * *

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"_Sugoii naaaa_!" pekikku dengan nyaring ketika kami memasuki pusat kota.

"Hyuh~ untung kita menapaki jalan yang benar, ya, Anezaki_-san_!" kata Sena sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

_Atlantic City_ sebuah kota terbesar di lautan dengan lebih dari enam ribu spesies _mermaid_ di dalamnya dan lebih dari seratus ribu penduduk—dari spesies apa saja—yang tinggal di dalam kota ini.

Karang-karang yang menjulang tinggi dan raksasa—tempat perindustrian dan sektor perekonomian berlangsung, di mana terdapat banyak 'makhluk' individu yang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai salah satu pelaku ekonomi.

"Untung saja tadi ada lumut!" aku tersenyum bahagia, "yang menunjukkan di mana ada peradaban!**[1]**"

"_Souka_(Oh, begitu)," matanya melebar, ia terlihat takjub, "untung saja aku bertemu denganmu!"

"Yaaa! Kau memang sangat beruntung bertemu denganku!" _dan aku juga sangat beruntung bertemu denganmu! _—lanjutku dalam hati.

"Hehehe," kekehnya dengan kecil.

Kami berenang kembali—kini sepertinya kami sudah sampai di pusat kota—benar-benar pusatnya. Terdapat layar besar yang menampakkan iklan-iklan promosi dari berbagai perusahaan. Mataku terpaku pada layar besar yang menampilkan sosok laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Sena_-kun_ … Sena_-kun_," aku menarik-narik ujung bajunya.

"_Nani_?" ia menolehkan wajahnya, lalu menatapku dengan heran.

"Itu siapa?" aku bertanya pada Sena.

Raut wajahnya mendadak berubah. _Ada apa?_

"HI-HIIIE! Ka-kau belum tau, Anezaki_-san_?"

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Belum. Dan tolong, panggil aku Suzuna!"

"Eh? Ah, oke. Jadi, kau belum tau siapa dia, Suzuna?" Sena mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Belum," sahutku jujur, "_kowaii desu … _(Seram …)."

"Dia memang seram, tapi …" ia menundukkan wajahnya.

Aku menoleh, lalu mengangkat wajahnya dengan paksa—menarik dagunya ke atas—lalu menatap matanya dengan tajam, "Tapi apa?" tanyaku antusias.

"HI-HIE!" ia terkaget.

"E-eh, ma-maaf," aku melepaskan jemariku dari dagunya, lalu meminta maaf. Dia pasti berpikir aku sangat—err … tidak sopan.

"Tidak apa," katanya. "Dia banyak penggemarnya. Dia adalah Clifford d' Lewis, artis, model, dan pujaan para perempuan!"

"Ha?" kemudian aku cengo.

"Jangan kaget," ujarnya, "walau sangat terkenal, dia juga misterius loh!"

Aku keheranan. Dia terkenal tapi misterius? Memangnya ada? Bukannya orang terkenal itu selalu diikuti banyak orang? Ah, kok aku jadi _kepo_ begini!

"Misterius gimana?" tanyaku sembari menggaruk kepalaku.

"Tidak ada yang tahu rumah tinggalnya," sahut Sena.

"Ooh …" gumamku.

"Dan juga tidak ada yang tau asal-usulnya, bahkan tanggal lahirnya!" ia menjelaskan dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"_Su-sugoi desu!_ Aku baru tau ada yang seperti itu!" sahutku tidak kalah semangat. Hebat sekali Cliffy—sebutanku untuk Clifford—menyembunyikan identitasnya! Padahal dia _artist_ yang pasti dikejar-kejar banyak wartawan!

"Emh!" angguk Sena—menyetujui apa yang kukatakan. "Lanjut, yuk!"

Lalu Sena berenang mendahuluiku. Hm ... sebagai teman untuk menggantikan kakakku selama kami berpisah, sepertinya Sena bukan teman yang buruk! Hehehe~

Dan kurasa, dia memiliki jiwa petualang. Pantas saja ke mana-mana membawa peta.

"Sena~ kamu berasal dari mana?" tanyaku iseng—pasti ia bukan asli dari sini. Buktinya ia bahkan tidak tahu di mana letak arah utara.

Ia menoleh, lalu terdiam. Perlahan ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap hampa pada permukaan laut yang jauh berada di atas kami.

"Entahlah, Suzuna. Aku ... aku tidak tau," sahutnya lesu. Keadaan terasa semakin tegang dan canggung, terdapat aura 'tidak enak' di antara aku dan dia. Keadaan menjadi sedikit ... suram.

Dan kemudian kusadari ternyata pertanyaanku mengusik masa lalunya yang sepertinya tidak ingin diingatnya ... atau yang tidak bisa diingatnya.

"_Gomenasai_!" pekikku lagi, takut-takut kalau dia bersedih. Aduuuh, aku jadi merasa bersalaaah!

"_Daijou bu_," sahutnya sembari tersenyum miris. Diam sejenak, ia menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya dengan teratur. Sepertinya ia ingin menenangkan dirinya. Aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah.

"Eh, di sana sepertinya ada taman. Mau ke sana?" aku dikejutkan dengan kata-katanya, ia seperti 'bangkit' dari kesedihannya dan melupakan kesedihannya dengan cepat.

"Boleh!" aku mengangguk—mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Oke! Kita keliling-keliling di sana juga, yuk!" ajaknya semangat. Lalu, aku berharap dia sudah melupakan pertanyaanku yang tadi, yang telah membuatnya bersedih.

+_Mermaid Tale_+

Kian lama kami berenang mengelilingi taman kota ini, akhirnya aku merasa lelah. Hm ….

"Kau lelah?" Sena bertanya.

Pe-perhatian sekaliiii!

"I-iya," ujarku malu. Bagaimana tidak? Dia yang membawa barang-barangku, tapi yang lelah _malah_ aku, bukan dia!

"Sama," ujarnya santai, lalu ia menunjuk tempat duduk di sebelah _restaurant_. "Kita duduk di sana sambil makan, yuk!"

"Baiklah! Tapi, aku yang bayarin yaaa!" sahutku.

"He? Tidak usah, malah seharusnya aku yang bayarin," elaknya, "sebagai laki-laki, aku harus _gentle_, Suzuna!"

Aduuuh, anak ini! Dia _nggak_ sadar apa, kalau aku ingin membelikannya makanan karena sudah membawakan barang-barangku! Dasar kurang peka! Kenapa aku rasa laki-laki yang tidak peka itu sudah 'umum' di dunia ini, sih!

"Sena! Aku yang bayarin!" titahku—kalau bisa dibilang begitu—pada Sena.

Ia terdiam, lalu meletakkan jemari telunjuknya di pelipis. Mengetuk-ngetuk kecil, sehingga mengeluarkan suara ketukan yang tidak terlalu keras. Matanya terpejam. Lain kata, dia sedang berpikir untuk menemukan jalan keluar.

"Aku ada ide, kita main _jan-ken-pon_ saja, gimana? Yang menang bayarin!" usul Sena setelah ia menghabiskan waktu beberapa detik untuk berpikir.

"Oke, aku setuju!" ujarku sembari menganggukkan kepala.

Suasana menjadi sedikit tegang, antara aku dan Sena apalagi. Kami sangat berambisi untuk menang, setidaknya karena aku ingin membalas budi dan Sena yang ingin menjadi _gentle man_.

Arus air terasa lebih kuat, aku dan Sena saling bertatap-tatapan dengan tajam. Akhirnya, aku menarik napas yang panjang, lalu menghebuskannya—begitu pula dengan dia.

"_Jan-ken-pon_!" ujar kami bersamaan.

"HAH?" ujar kami bersamaan—lagi.

+_Mermaid Tale—__**tsuzuku**_+

**[1]**: Kata Spongebob, lumut menujukkan letak peradaban! XD #plaksu

Balasan _Review_:

**Just 'Monta –YukiYovi, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Nasaka, Uchiha Reyvhia, Rieyama Yuuko, DaRuma Chi TsuToSuke, undine-yaha, Hikari Kou Minami, **dan **Megumi Yoora** sudah kubalas reviewnya lewat pm XD

Lalu yang gak _log in_

**Yunna Michi gak login**: Hai~!

Iyaaaa, hehehe XD

Sankyuuu~ iya, Hiru jadi keliatan baik hati dan periang. Sulit banget bikin dia 'peduli' tapi keliatan cuek DX

X3b

Makasi reviewnyaaa x3

**Levina**: Hei jugaaaa

Sip, nggak masalaaah~ maaf yaaa jadi nunggu terlalu dan amat sangat lama QAQ

Sipooo~

Aligatchu reviewnyaaa x3

**LalaNur Aprilia**: HI-HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Su-sudah updateeeee! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, gomenasai kalo kelamaannnnn QAQ QAQ QAQ *headbang

Ini udah SenaSuzunyaaaaa~ x3

u-udah lanjut QwQ

Makasih reviewnya yang ngingetin saya buat lanjut QwQb #jduk

_Author's time!_

Halooooooo teman-teman semuaaaaaaa!

Fic ini yang udah sekian bulan nggak update akhirnya daku update jugaaaaaa XD #jduak

ihiks, udah lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget gak update, giliran update malahan pendek banget orz Q~Q

tapi karena udah bebas dari ujian, semoga aku bisa lebih produktif x3

Dan fic ini kupersembahkan untuk …

…

…

Riichiro Inagaki yang kemarin, tanggal 20 Juni sedang ultaaaaaah! Gomen ne~ kadonya telat sehari padahal pengen publish kemarin, tapi kemarin saya sibuk sembahyang karena hari raya pagerwesi QwQ *diingatkan kembali, saya Hindu X3*

Terima kasih, Rii-chan yang udah bikin anime-manga yang keren dan hebat ini! Walaupun Cuma 37 volume, tapi banyak ngajarin saya arti dari perjuangan _from zero to hero_! QwQ

Hiks, jadi terharu #plak

Oh, oke, kembali lagi. ._.

Nah, sampai ketemu di chap depan dan tentunya masih dengan pair SenaSuzu! Jyaaaa neeeeee~!

Review please! X3

**Super Supporting Biografi!**

**Name: Kobayakawa Sena**

**Hair Color: Caramel**

**Birthday: 12/21**

**Tail: Brown**

**Eyes: Caramel**

**Girlfriend: None**

YA-HA!


End file.
